Clases de Seducción
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: CAP. 2! Sakura es obligada a ir a clases de seducción.Ella se niega y discute con su sensei por ello,quien la critica por ser una negada.Para vengarse,decide probar ‘pacíficamente’ sus nuevos conocimientos sobre Kakashi(léase: usarle como cobaya)
1. Prólogo: Combatiendo el machismo

¡Warning!

Los derechos de Naruto… me pertenecen (qué pasa? De sueños se vive, no?)

Ok, ok, Naruto NO es mío. (T.T Mundo cruel)

Segundo ¡Warning!

En este fic hago una dura crítica (de momento casi subliminal) de los ideales que defienden la imagen de la 'mujer objeto'. Por lo tanto, si eres machista, no molestes por aquí y ¡LARGO! 

Tercer ¡Warning!

Aunque lo parezca, este fic no es feminista.. bueno.. sí.. no.. ¡NO! Tienes puntitos que defienden a la mujer, pero nada más. Eso sí, habrá insultos por ambos bandos.

Ahora sí:

**_Clases de Seducción._**

_By__: Yuna Aoki_

Dedicado a todos los amantes del KakaSaku

_Al cumplir los 17 años, Sakura debe ir a clases de seducción. Ella se niega y discute con su maestro por ello, quien la critica por ser una negada. Para vengarse, decide probar ' pacíficamente' sus nuevos conocimientos sobre Kakashi (léase: usarle como cobaya)._

(XD Q cosas se me ocurren, ne?)

**__**

**_Prólogo: Combatiendo al machismo con feminismo._**

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante la fortuita luz que dio la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Cogió un lápiz y apuntó la fecha de ese día en el diario que siempre había tenido (al menos desde los 6 años) y escribió:

'Querido diario, ¿sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy? No te lo creerás…'

El pobre diario nunca supo lo que le había pasado ya que, en un arranque de ira, Sakura lanzó el diario contra una de las paredes de su habitación y partió el lápiz por la mitad con los dientes mientras sus ojos le lloraban por la presión con la que los había apretado.

Se acordaría.

Él se acordaría.

Aunque a ella le llevara toda una vida.

--Flash-Back—

-Adiós, chicos!

-A ver si la próxima vez no llegas tarde, sensei!

-Se intentará!

Sakura se limpió el sudor de la cara y se tiró algo de agua que llevaba dentro una botella para refrescarse un poco. Hacía calor. ¡Vaya si hacía calor!

En ese momento, como siempre, se estaban despidiendo ella, Sasuke y Naruto de su maestro de pelo plateado. ¡No podía resistir más debajo de ese tórrido sol!

Ella se iba a ir a su casa.. ¡Malditas misiones nivel A! Aix.. El día de su cumpleaños y les asignaban una misión tan chunga! Joins.. T.T- pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba debajo de un árbol para que la sombra la refrescara un poco.

-¡Sakura, espérate un momento!

-Qué pasa, sensei?

Kakashi había corrido junto a ella. Él, a diferencia de sus alumnos, no estaba acalorado ni nada parecido. Normal, no había movido ni un dedo durante la misión. El número 9 de Come Come Paradise estaba haciendo estragos últimamente y Kakashi no se libraba de los efectos adictivos del tomo del cómic.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? Cumples 17, ¿no?

_Aiiiiix__! Me quiere felicitar! Kawai!_

-S-sí que lo es.

-Genial, ya que tienes que empezar a ir a las clases extras.

_¿Eh?_

-¿Eh?

-Clases extras, de seducción.

_¿Cómo?_

-¿Cómo?

-Clases de seducción- repitió impaciente

_¿Está de broma?_

_-_¿Estás de broma?

-Las leyes de Konoha dicen que una kunoichi, en el año en que cumple los 17 años, debe empezar a hacer clases extra, de seducción, para perfeccionar el arte del espionaje.

_Oh__, no, no puede ser posible, Sakura. Inspira, respira, inspira, respira. Vale, ya estás más tranquila. Bien. Estupendo. Ya. Perfecto. Genial. Ahora, con voz calmada le preguntas de qué va todo eso. ¿Vale? Vale. Hiperventila. Así. Bien. Muy bien._

-Quieres decir que haré clases extras.. para.. para aprender a.. a conquistar a los chicos…?

-Ajá.- dijo tranquilamente.

Tardó mucho en encontrar palabras serenas.

-No lo pienso hacer.

-¿Qué?

-No haré nada de eso. Es un machismo que las mujeres de Konoha tengamos que ir a clases extras a diferencia de los chicos.- dijo con obstinación (NdeY: ¡y con mucha razón!)

Kakashi entornó los ojos (el visible), molestando ligeramente a Sakura.

-Oh, vamos, ¡da lo mismo! Algo hay que hacer para las kunoichis estén al nivel de los otros ninjas, ¿no?

-¿Q-qué?

_Inner__ Sakura: ¡¡Eres un (censurado), un (censurado) y un maldito (censurado)!!_

_-_Eso mismo; ya que las mujeres ninjas no destacan en el taijutsu deben tener más habilidades. Como la de seducir a los jefes de los otros países.

-Pero… No, esto **ES **un machismo y yo **NO PIENSO** rebajarme al nivel de unos **HOMBRES DE LAS CAVERNAS** de actitud **RETR"GADA** y **DENIGRANTE** hacia la mujer.

Oh, oh. Turno de Kakashi de tensarse y lanzar un par de insultos mentales hacia la chica que le miraba con mala cara.

-Sakura, no me salgas con esas. Tú, por ejemplo, no eres buena en el taijutsu y, en tu caso, ni en el ninjutsu. Solo te puedes encomendar al genjutsu, y da gracias que aun no hayas tenido que usarlo en un combate real.

-Eh, eh, eh! Para el carro, friki de pelo gris.- dijo Sakura rezando a Santa Paciencia para que le diera algo de autocontrol.- Muchos ninjas (chicos) tienen 'lagunas' en su comportamiento como shinobis.

-Ah, sí?- preguntó con sorna en la voz.- ¿Cómo cuales?- dijo con actitud desafiante.

-Por ejemplo tú.

-Qué?

-Eres inmaduro, impuntual e irresponsable.

A Kakashi se le colorearon las mejillas de irritación.

-Repite eso.

-Eres inmaduro, impuntual e irresponsable.

-Qué? Repite eso!!- Kakashi se estaba saliendo de sus casillas.

-Dudo que tu coeficiente intelectual lo consiga asimilar…Para ayudarte a acordar de esos puntos de tu ser, acuérdate de las tres 'I's; Inmaduro, Impuntual e Irresponsable, Kakashi-sensei.

Puso tanto sonique en las dos últimas palabras que pareció que las cantaba.

Kakashi cerró los ojos para abrirlos con más agresividad de la necesaria.

-Al menos yo no soy un negado para todo, señora perfecta…y negada la vez.

_'Negada…' _

_'Negada….' _

_'Negada…' _

_'Negada….'_

Esa palabra resonó en su mente y los oídos le comenzaron a zumbar, ¿cómo se atrevía a…? Reprimió los deseos de pegarle cuatro bofetadas bien dadas que le quitaría esa cara de empanado que tenía. Se mordió el labio inferior, no para evitar llorar, si no para evitar insultarle…demasiado.

-Ja, habla el 'se me ha cruzado un gato negro!' 'me he perdido en el camino de la vida!'- dijo esas frases imitando la voz de una chica repipi consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa de su 'yo' interno.- ¿Cómo que no hay mujeres buenas luchando?

Sonrisa sarcástica y burlona por parte de su maestro.

-No. Las mujeres debéis aprender a seducir, coser, cocinar y limpiar.

_Inner__ Sakura: ¿Qué se le hace a un hombre que insulta a las mujeres? (coro de cientos de mujeres) MATARLO!!_

Luchando estaba Sakura contra su parte 'Inner' ya que si hubiera sido por 'ella', Kakashi se hallaría en el suelo con una kunai clavada en el pecho. Pero se resistió.

-Mira quien habla, pedazo de músculo sin cerebro. Creo que si te comieras un mosquito tendrías más neuronas en el estómago que en la cabeza.

_Hn__. Chúpate esa!_

-A ver, Sakura, que las mujeres solo servís para eso! Deja de negarte! Las mujeres no sabéis pelear! Por eso, una kunoichi o cualquier mujer normal lo único que debe saber hacer es poner cachondo al personal!!

**-¡¡Plaf!!-**

-VALE, IRÉ! ¿PERO SABES UNA COSA? ¡¡¡TE JURO QUE TE ACORDARÁS DE QUIEN ES SAKURA HARUNO!!!

Dicho esto, dicho todo. Ya te puede pillar la poli blanqueando dinero, defraudando a hacienda o traficando con cocaína, que tú les dices eso de esa manera… y se van corriendo.

Sakura se fue haciendo saltar la pintura de las paredes ya que, con rabia recién liberada, iba pegándoles patadas para desahogarse todo lo que no había podido con Kakashi. Un puñetazo en la cara no le bastaba para vengarse.

En un momento, pareció conseguir una idea (no por la típica bombillita, si no porqué apareció en su cara una sonrisa de psicópata homicida de las buenas(vamos, de las que usa Yuna Aoki normalmente(servidora! n0n)).

_"Sí."_

Uy, uy, uy.. Esa cara haría temblar incluso a Orochimaru.

_"Oh, sí."_

Rectifico, esa cara haría temblar a Itachi Uchiha.

_"Sí, señor, sí."_

Madre mía.. Esa cara haría temblar a la legendaria Tsunad… bueno, no, no exageremos.

_"Me vengaré de él.._

_Sí.._

_Él será.._

_Será…"_

-Fin-de-Flash-Back-

….

Abrió el libro y hojeó algo. Solo texto. No imágenes.

"¿Y qué esperabas, hentai?"- se reprochó a sí misma.- "La verdad es que si nosotras tenemos que hacer eso también nos tendrían que dar educación sexual, ¿no? Digo para equilibrar…"

_Tsk_

"Convendría leer el prólogo del puñetero libro".

Abrió el manual por la primera página y con fastidio comenzó a leer. Poco a poco, su expresión fue cambiando a una de satisfacción.

**'Las mujeres son las que seducen. Así ha sido siempre, pero antiguamente se dejaba el difícil arte del primer paso a los varones. Los tiempos han cambiado: las mujeres ya no esperan a que su chico ideal se acerque, con sutileza y las artes que caracterizan a la naturaleza femenina, son ellas las que deciden cómo'**

-Hm…?

**' cuándo'**

-Hm

**'y dónde comenzar los juegos de seducción. Si aún no tienes ni idea de las múltiples artimañas amorosas que existen, no te pierdas ninguno de nuestros sabios consejos.**_' _

-Ajá.

**'Primera reflexión: No existen técnicas cerradas en esto del ligar, lo bueno del arte de la seducción es combinar ingredientes hasta dar con la fórmula exacta. De todas formas, si eres mujer, sabes de sobra que tienes el poder,'**

-Sí, por supuesto

**'que siempre eliges tú,'**

-Claro que sí.

**'y que, por poquito que hagas, podrás conseguir que cualquier hombre caiga rendido a tus pies.'**

-Interesante.. este libro tiene otro enfoque del que me esperaba.. falta ver las clases.

**'Este recorrido por las técnicas clásicas tan sólo sirve para rodearte de ese halo de glamour que les vuelve locos.' **

Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla, se puso un camisón rojo satén para dormir y fue frente al espejo.

Sakura se sonrió a sí misma mientras se peinaba mirando a su reflejo, sonriéndose de forma maliciosa.

-Él ser

Dejó su cepillo sobre la mesilla de noche.

-…mi cobaya humana.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Buenas!

No escribiré más ya que he tenido un accidente hoy (es día 28) en el q se me han arañado las córneas (q cosas más raras q me pasan, ne? XD Y ahora q lo pienso.. suena muy tecnico! XDDD) y tengo un ojo cansado, q duele y me llora. T-O asi q..

Buf.. Bueno, yo acabo aquí.

¿Lo digo? ¿No lo digo? ¡He ahí mi dilema!

Enga, sí q l digo:

SI NO HAY REVIEWS, NO HAY HISTORIA!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA (Ouch! Duele córnea, duele..)

Se despide con un ojo lloroso, sujetándoselo con una mano mientras saluda como una estúpida al ordenador..

**Yuna**** Aoki**

_Today I got lost on the road of life..._


	2. Clase I: ¡Maldita ley!

Lo primero:

ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOZAIMASUUUUUUUUUUUUU POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!

Ah, por cierto, ya tan bien mis corneas!! Gracias por todos los animos que me habeis dado.

La verdad es q he batido mi record **o.o**flipante, ne?

**__**

El fic ha tenido buena acogida pero frente a las dudas del ooc de kakashi, me he enviado un review a mi misma en q lo comento, pero he decidido poner unos fragmentos desde el punto de vista de kakashi para q se explique un poco.

Otra vez, muchisimas gracias.

He pasado por examenes estas semanas y me he tenido que esforar mucho en este capitulo.. asi q espero q lo disfruteis, es mas largo q el prologo y algo mas alegre. Bueno, humoristico.

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi Yakuza personal, Bayushi Hikaru, que me ha apoyado mucho y me ayuda en mis planes para matar a Sas.. er.. q me ayuda, vamos u.uU (y recuerda que no te pago para reir!! �)_

**__**

**__**

**_Primera clase: ¡Maldita ley!_**

Se frotó la mejilla dolorida con fastidio y devolvió la vista a su novela.

Pero no se concentró.

Seguía pensando en Sakura.

-suspiro-

Se había descontrolado.

--Flash-Back—

-Clases de seducción- repitió impaciente, era la segunda vez que se lo decía.

_-_¿Estás de broma?

-Las leyes de Konoha dicen que una kunoichi, en el año en que cumple los 17 años, debe empezar a hacer clases extra, de seducción, para perfeccionar el arte del espionaje.

_Qué le pasa? Cualquiera diría que está.. ¿Inspirando? ¿Le está dando un ataque? Bah, da igual._

-Quieres decir que haré clases extras.. para.. para aprender a.. a conquistar a los chicos…?

_Vaya..¡Lo ha cogido al vuelo! Sí que es inteligente, sí._

-Ajá.- dijo tranquilamente.

_Bien, espero poder irme ya…Me ha dicho Ebisu que el tomo 10 de Come Come Paradise ya está a la venta.._

Sakura esperó bastante en responder algo que no fueran sílabas sueltas.

-No lo pienso hacer.

-¿Qué?

_No me digas que se va a negar.. Dios,¡ que palo! Ish, ish, ishhhh! Me cerrarán la tienda!!_

-No haré nada de eso. Es un machismo que las mujeres de Konoha tengamos que ir a clases extras a diferencia de los chicos.- dijo con obstinación.

_¿Y que quiere que haga yo? Me la quitaré de encima. Toma ya, mi mejor cara de fastidio._

-Oh, vamos, ¡da lo mismo! Algo hay que hacer para las kunoichis estén al nivel de los otros ninjas, ¿no?

-¿Q-qué?

_Oh, oh.. Ya me acuerdo…de que me sonaba eso… Tengo que conseguir que vaya._

_-_Eso mismo; ya que las mujeres ninjas no destacan en el taijutsu deben tener más habilidades. Como la de seducir a los jefes de los otros países.

-Pero… No, esto **ES **un machismo y yo **NO PIENSO** rebajarme al nivel de unos **HOMBRES DE LAS CAVERNAS** de actitud **RETRÓGADA** y **DENIGRANTE** hacia la mujer.

Kakashi se tensó.

_Este es el primer paso para que se te rebelen los alumnos…y ESTO YA ME LO DIJO ALGUIEN!!_

-Sakura, no me salgas con esas. Tú, por ejemplo, no eres buena en el taijutsu y, en tu caso, ni en el ninjutsu. Solo te puedes encomendar al genjutsu, y da gracias que aun no hayas tenido que usarlo en un combate real.

-Eh, eh, eh! Para el carro, friki de pelo gris.

_Friki de pelo gris? Me ha llamado friki de pelo gris?_

- Muchos ninjas (chicos) tienen 'lagunas' en su comportamiento como shinobis.

_No me gusta eso.. creo que tengo que pasar a la parte en que digo 'Pues vale, adiós muy buenas que tengo prisa'.._

-Ah, sí?- preguntó con sorna en la voz.- ¿Cómo cuales?- dijo con actitud desafiante.

-Por ejemplo tú.

-Qué?

-Eres inmaduro, impuntual e irresponsable.

_Ahora sí, Kakashi, vete._

A Kakashi se le colorearon las mejillas de irritación.

-Repite eso.

-Eres inmaduro, impuntual e irresponsable.

_Lo ha vuelto a decir! Vete antes de que pase una desgracia! Eso lo dijo ella!! Lo dijo!!!_

-Qué? Repite eso!!- Kakashi se estaba saliendo de sus casillas.

-Dudo que tu coeficiente intelectual lo consiga asimilar…Para ayudarte a acordar de esos puntos de tu ser, acuérdate de las tres 'I's; Inmaduro, Impuntual e Irresponsable, Kakashi-sensei.

Puso tanto sonique en las dos últimas palabras que pareció que las cantaba.

Kakashi cerró los ojos para abrirlos con más agresividad de la necesaria.

-Al menos yo no soy un negado para todo, señora perfecta…y negada la vez.

Se lo merecía, ella se lo había buscado.

-Ja, habla el 'se me ha cruzado un gato negro!' 'me he perdido en el camino de la vida!'- Joder, y ahora le imitaba a él- ¿Cómo que no hay mujeres buenas luchando?

Sonrisa sarcástica y burlona por su parte.

-No. Las mujeres debéis aprender a seducir, coser, cocinar y limpiar.

_Obito, ¿qué le he hecho yo al mundo para que me tocaran estos subordinados? ¿O para que me tocara esta gran bocaza que tengo que no puedo contener…?_

-Mira quien habla, pedazo de músculo sin cerebro. Creo que si te comieras un mosquito tendrías más neuronas en el estómago que en la cabeza.

-A ver, Sakura, que las mujeres solo servís para eso! Deja de negarte! Las mujeres no sabéis pelear! Por eso, una kunoichi o cualquier mujer normal lo único que debe saber hacer es poner cachondo al personal!!

**-¡¡Plaf!!-**

_Dolor..¿que es eso? Lo que yo sentí.._

-VALE, IRÉ! ¿PERO SABES UNA COSA? ¡¡¡TE JURO QUE TE ACORDARÁS DE QUIEN ES SAKURA HARUNO!!!

_Obito.. Ahora que estarás haciendo?_

_Riéndote de mi en el cielo, ne?_

_Pues que sepas que esto lo he hecho por una razón muy sencilla…_

_¡¡ME CIERRAN LA TIENDA!!_

_…_

_¿A quién quieres engañar, Kakashi?_

_¿De verdad crees que le colarás a tu subconsciente esta estupidez?_

_Cuando desees recordar, recuerda._

_Pero el tiempo no se para.._

_Tic-tac._

º-Fin-de-Flash-Back-º

Pi-pi-pi-pi

-Pero se puede saber qué diabl..!?

Sakura se revolvió entre las sábanas buscando el aparato que en ese momento le estaba perforando los tímpanos.

Una mañana más(bueno, para las kunoichis de Konoha) era la hora de levantarse y ese sonido martilleaba sus tímpanos sin compasión.

En esa ocasión lo hacía con tal crueldad, que la pobre Sakura no sabía si preferiría tener la voz de la niña del exorcista a modo de despertador que esa tortura que tenía en la mesita de noche y que sonaba irremediablemente. Francamente, la voz de la niña poseída le parecía infinitamente más agradable y dulce.

Estuvo varios minutos pensando que una voz le llamaba, le obligaba a salir cantando una Opera rozando su oreja. Como por ejemplo:

"Pi-pi-pi-p�!! Soy el despertador! ¿Te pido hora o me apagas de una vez? Marmota!".

Una vez llegados a este punto la pobre chica intentó despertar sin más problemas, pero no dejó de sospechar que su despertador le hablaba en sueños.

Desgraciado.

Sí, esa era la palabra que le describía _a él._

Se acordaría.

-Me pregunto si esas clases servirán para algo..

-¡¡Sakura!!

Sakura, después de saltar tres metros debido al susto, miró a la emisora del mensaje.

-Sakura…¡¡Tenemos que hablar sobre mi sensei!!-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Pi-pi-pi-pi

-…..

Pi-pi-pi-pi

-.......

Pi-pi-pi-pi

-........

Pi-pi-pi-p**KAKASH**p**I**pi**DES**pi**ERTAAA**pi-pi

-….Cómo?

Kakashi se incorporó mirando con atónito a su despertador con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Qué me has dicho?

Pi-p**QUE**pi**TE**pi-p**LEVAN**pi**TES**pi-pi**MARMOT**pi-p**AAA**

-"Estoy hablando con un despertador? Gai tenía razón, ese incienso era muy sospechoso. Bueno, a lo mejor es un espíritu…que me quiere decir algo..**" **Eres un ..espíritu?

**-**Qué espíritu ni que niño muerto!? Tú a madrugar como los demás!!

Cuando abrió los ojos hasta su máxima capacidad vislumbró al emisor del mensaje. Asuma Saruto estaba frente a él peleando para hacerse oír encima del insistente ruido de su despertador.

-¡¡Tengo que hablar con tigo sobre Ino!!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-QUÉ QUIERES QUÉ!!??

-Seducirle.

-Ah.. muy bien.. Como yo con.. ¡Ep!

-Ah, tú también?

-Sí… ¡Kakashi se metió con migo y con las mujeres!

-Igual que Asuma!

-Pero a ti no te gustaba Shikamaru?

-::cough:: No, no me gusta, me resulta decente.

-Decente?

-……

-……

-……

-No lo podrás hacer.

-Jo…- murmuró Ino con la cara roja- Claro, tú lo tienes fácil, tu sensei es más guapo que el mío! (vaya razón tienes, Ino!)

-Pero es que el tuyo ya está enamorado..

-Y el tuyo va con una diferente cada día.

-Guarra..

-Eh! Que lo hace él, no yo!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Había una gran expectación, todas las kunoichis de 17 y 18 años se hallaban en un aula de paredes amarillas, mirándose fastidiadas, observando a través de la ventana como un montón de ninjas de su edad paseaban tranquila y felizmente debajo de la lluvia que estaba empañando los cristales.

Sakura se encontró allí a Hinata, que parecía más perdida que en el plató de una peli erótica, a Ino, que había venido con ella y en ese momento miraba al techo contando con aburrimiento las baldosas, y a Tenten. Era extraño, ella había cumplido ya 18 años, como varias de las chicas que había en esa clase.

-El año pasado, cuando nos tocaba, estábamos todas las kunoichis y ninjas de nuestra edad en una misión extraordinaria, la cual nos llevó un mes fuera de Konoha. - explicó ella.- Se ve que creyeron conveniente que no cogiéramos las clases con un periodo tan corto para 'aprovecharlas'- hizo una mueca de fastidio.- Menuda mierda, con lo bien que estaría yo siendo prisionera de guerra en la Villa del Sonido..- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Y quién nos dará las clases? Como ahora entre Ibiki Morino, te juro que deserto de Konoha.- anunció Sakura.

-Yo, mientras no nos dé las clases un hombre… no mataré a nadie.

-K-Kurenai-sensei me ha dicho.. que las clases siempre las da una mujer…

-Que suerte tienes teniendo a una mujer como sensei!- murmuró Ino.

-Y que lo digas…- dijo Tenten.

La puerta se abrió y una persona entró echando fuego por los ojos, parecía enfadada. No, enfadadísima.

-Por qué no podemos cambiar la **maldita ley**!?

-N-no estamos a tiempo.. tendría que haber sido 6 meses antes y..

-Pero nadie me dijo que esta **maldita ley **seguía en vigor!!

-Pero si yo se lo dije.. pero no me hizo caso..

-Shizune, no me tendrías que hablar sobre una **maldita ley **mientras bebo sake, deshi no baka!!

-Pero Tsunade-sama….

La quinta Hokage gritaba y maldecía a voz de grito delante de todas las jóvenes de Konoha, quienes estaban mirándose la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. O.O

-Qué Tsunade-sama ni que demonios!? Tú procura no cagarlas más, como con esta** maldita ley! **Vete a prepararme los informes!!

Y mientras Shizune escapaba corriendo como una loca, Tsunade murmuró frotándose penosamente las sienes:

-Y haz el favor de traerme una botella de sake muy fría… y **maldita ley**.. "Mierda, ala, ya tengo una muletilla! Ncht, Sarutobi.. cuando me muera vas a ver lo que es bueno.."

La clase la miraba expectante, y ella solo miraba al frente. No se decidía a hablar. Hasta que una mano se alzó en el aire.

-Dime.

-Si es una maldita ley.. por qué no nos vamos a nuestras casitas a disfrutar debidamente del desayuno?

Tsunade, ante esa pregunta sonrió mirando a la pelirrosa, mientras Shizune entraba con una botella que Sakura identificó como Sake frío.

-Verás, no ha habido tiempo de cambiar esta ley, se tienen que llevar a cabo muchos trámites para cambiarla, no hemos llegado a tiempo.

Esta vez se dirigió a la clase.

-Voy a explicar como irán estas clases. Cada día constará de 2 horas, la primera, impartida por Shizune, la segunda por mi. Las lecciones que se muestren esos días estarán 'encadenadas'. Esto es un nuevo campo para vosotras (bueno.. para algunas) y por eso, hoy la clase será solo de una hora. Habéis leído el prólogo?

-Siii….

-Qué os ha parecido?

La mayoría de las presentes hizo signos de satisfacción: levantó los pulgares, se llevó los dedos a los labios..

-Evidentemente, porque ese prólogo lo escribí yo- dijo con.. hm..¿modestia?- Ahora tendríamos que explicar unas cosas, este campo tiene enemigos diferentes que los de la batalla. Estos se componen en varios grupos. Si, por ejemplo, tenéis

que seducir a un hombre rico, codiciado, como por ejemplo un señor feudal..hay tres grupos de enemigos potenciales. Shizune..

-Sí, está el grupo 1: los amigos.

-Los señores feudales no tienen amigas..

-No?- preguntó Ino.

-Si no consideras "amigas" a las mujeres a las que pagan por acostarse con ellas… pues no.- hizo una pausa.- Los amigos se componen en dos grupos (los dos pueden fastidiaros la misión): El común, es decir, el que hace lo posible por fastidiar la seducción porque se quiere acostar con tigo. Y el segundo: el raro, es decir, que está preocupado por su amigo y intenta romper la seducción por su amigo y no por tus tetas.

-Y el segundo grupo: las lagartas (también llamadas guarras, zorras o perras).

-Esas son las que obstruyen la caza porque quieren tu presa. Normalmente por dinero o incluso puede ser otra ninja que busque lo mismo que tú. Pero está prohibido cuando las menciones delante de tu presa no llamarlas lagartas.

-Por qué?

-Simple, lo que tienes que conseguir es que se alejen de tu presa, el tiene que pensar que ellas no le convienen.

-Ah…

-Bueno, no hay mucho más que dec… Ah! Shizune, explica lo del experimento!,.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama! Veréis.. la seducción es más de improvisación que de preparación, por eso, cada una deberá elegir un chico de Konoha para seducirle.

-No preguntaremos quien es ni de que sexo (aunque debe hombre, ya que las clases son para seducir a esos especimenes), pero cada día tendréis que poner en práctica vuestros conocimientos sobre él y en clase, comentareis como va avanzando su comportamiento. Vamos, cazarle, hacer que caiga en vuestras redes..

-"Vaya, vaya.. Hago mi venganza y encima me ponen buena nota por ello.. ¡genial!"

-Un consejo?- preguntó Tenten que había levantado la mano.

-Sí.- respondió Tsunade convencida- No os enamoréis de vuestra cobaya.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Argh, Argh, Argh!!

Hasta aquí!!

Para mi ha sido largo, eh?

GRACIAS OTRA VEZZZ!!

Pero.. ahora.. necesito mas!! Enga, 26 reviews más y me tendréis contenta!! XD

Gracias otra vez..

**Yuna Aoki**

p.d. Que dire? Q dire? Ah, si, SI NO HAY REVIEWS, NO HAY HISTORIA !!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!


	3. Clase II: Ni en las duchas hay tranquili...

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Tuve un problema al editar el capitulo 1, después del prólogo. Si vosotros leísteis un capitulo en el que solo habia la conversación Kakashi-Sakura desde el punto de vista del sensei, volvedlo a leer, por favor.

SEGUNDO AVISO IMPORTANTÍSIMO: Fanfiction, me consta que en los capitulos editados borra signos de interrogación, guiones, comillas etc. Lo siento muchisimo, podeis contactar con migo y os paso el capitulo en formato word o intentarlo leer. Pero, por favor, no os salteis el rito del review.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Este capitulo es más ligerito y divertido, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Dedicado a: toda la gente que se acordó de mi cumpleaños día 19: A D-chan y Usa-chan, a Yurie, Nabiki, Kiwi (aunq no me ha dado el regalo aun, me consta que lo hará �� ) Merichuel y estoy convencidita que me dejo a alguien. Matadme si sois vosotros. Ah! Tambien me lo dedico a mi, que fue mi cumple y aun no me han dado todos los q se acoplaron a mi cumple los regalos ��

Disfrutad del capítulo!

_**Clase II: Ni en la ducha hay tranquilidad**_

Bueno¿y quién va a ser tu cobaya-

Un rubor profundo cubrió las mejillas de la morena y mientras levantaba la vista de su batido intentó responder.

Bu-bueno.. yo… la verdad es que..n-no..p-pero…-

Ino no insistió más: nunca le sacaría más que palabras inconexas de la boca de Hinata en temas relacionados con el amor y la seducción.

¿Y tú, Tenten-

Caminaban todas juntas por la calle. Después de la clase habían ido a desayunar (como dios manda) en un bar cercano. El día seguía lluvioso y habían decidido ir al cine: ninguna de las cuatro estaba dispuesta a ir a las misiones asignadas. Si ellas tenían horas extra, ellos también.

Tenten, ante la pregunta, sin amilanarse y sonrojarse como Hinata dijo convencida:

A Neji Hyûga.-

Hinata casi se atragantó con su batido y empezó a toser. Sakura le dio golpecitos en la espalda.

¿Qué pasa-

�¡V-vas a p-por mi primo-

Sí.-

Pero… tu sabes…-

Sí.-

Además, él…-

Lo sé.-

Sakura e Ino escuchaban perdidas la conversación.

¡Pero tú n-no pa-pareces comprender qué…-

Lo comprendo.-

Entonces… pero es que él…-

Ya se verá.-

Ahora la pelirrosa y la rubia movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, observaban sus expresiones y a cada frase movían la cabeza para ver a quien hablaba. Parecía que estaban mirando un partido de tenis.

Hinata suspiró y Sakura entró en la conversación.

Pero a ti te gustaba ya Neji. Entonces…-

¿Y qué- mueca- Esto no lo hago para quedármelo. Sólo quiero verle caer ante alguien. Debe ser muy difícil y gratificante dominarle en algo.- risa sádica- Me lo pasaré muy bien. Es un desgraciado que se ha pasado media vida ignorándome.-

Las tres chicas retrocedieron un par de pasos asustadas.

Tenten se giró hacia ellas.

¿Qué pasa? A juzgar por cómo me miráis y cómo habéis retrocedido diría que os intimido¿verdad? Al mover así los ojos demostráis lo que sentís. Con ese comportamiento no llegaréis a…-

Eu.. Tenten, entrenar con Neji te está influenciando demasiado…-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Te peleaste con Ino-

¿Sabes el marrón que me podían montar si Ino se negaba a ir? Jo, ni loco.-

¿Qué le dijiste exactamente-

Asuma bajó la voz a un tono confidencial.

¿Eso le dijiste? Kurenai te mata.-

No tiene por qué enterarse.-

¿Ah, no? Pues mira, hoy la veré en una reunión y no me importará decírselo.-

No te atreverás…-

Kakashi puso cara de "Solo pruébame".

Está bien, la ronda la pagaré yo..-

Kakashi sonrió cerrando el ojito visible (NdeY¿No es adorable?) mientras se levantaba de la mesa del bar y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Asuma, muy a su pesar, pagó la ronda mientras cogía el porta-shurikens en el que llevaba la cartera (¿Qué pasa? Para algo lo deben usar cuando no hay misiones¿no?) y notaba que se había aligerado.

Y tú, en vez de estar tan feliz, ve pensando en las misiones en que coincidirás con Sakura. ¿No te acuerdas de cómo volvió después de entrenarse con la Hokage? Es raro que con ese golpe no te haya dejado sin muelas.-

Pues fíjate, me quitó la del juicio de cuajo.-

Ouh… qué dolor.-

Je.. Pero el Come Come Paradise tiene efectos anestésicos.-

Sí, ya…Apuesto a que estuviste un buen rato retorciéndote de dolor en el suelo.-

Psé, apenas tres cuartos de hora.-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura se levantó de la cama, ojerosa y cansada.

Maldijo en voz alta a Kakashi, al que no había visto desde el "encuentro fatídico", y se hizo una taza de café instantáneo. Arrugó la nariz y torció la boca el notar en sus papilas gustativas que no le había puesto azúcar al café.

Se vistió con una parsimonia digna de un ancianito (depende de cuales, ya que mi abuela es un terremoto, no le puedo seguir el ritmo) y salió a la calle, otra vez a esa aula maldita en que los niveles de igualdad de sexos estaban a la altura del betún.

Cuando llegó se frotó las sienes al más puro estilo "Tsunade con resaca". Estaba cansada, dormida y no había visto la tele en todo el día: mala señal.

El lugar se fue llenando, todas con la misma cara. Eso era claustrofóbico. Mirar por la ventada el alba y estar atrapada en una aula aprendiendo a cómo gustar a los hombres. Claustrofóbico.

Hola, chicas.-

Hola, Shizune-san.-

Shizune entró algo nerviosa al aula mientras mostraba su semblante más entusiasta para animar en vano el ambiente.

Hoy vamos a hablar de **Seguridad.- **

Apuntó en la pizarra la palabra.

No hay nada que le guste más a los hombres que las mujeres que van por la vida con seguridad, pisando fuerte. Decidida, fuerte, capaz de tomar decisiones- empezó.- No a todos los hombres les gusta eso, pero tampoco a todos les gusta que seáis sumisas.No digo que hagáis de Mata-Hari vuestro modelo a seguir, pero sí os aconsejo que demostréis a al especimen que podéis vivir sin él. Los chicos parece que detectan cuando una mujer va a por todas y les encanta ponerse como reto el conquistar su corazón.-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hola Hokage-sama.-

Tsunade, por favor.- replicó ella.

Entro y se sentó. Shizune hizo aspamientos y salió de la habitación.

Hoy hablaremos de la iniciativa: no amilanarse ante nada, tampoco nada de vergüenza ni de pudor.-

Sin ceremonias, directa al grano.

Cuando se te ocurra cualquier idea, por atrevida que sea, no dudéis en proponérselo...- dijo convencida- o hacérselo saber con gestos. No siempre tiene que ser él el que no se corte cuando le sueltas un cumplido o cosas así y, aún con las clases, no creáis que portándoos de una manera determinada ya caerá a vuestros pies. Acortad distancias. Y así en todo. Si él no se decide, hacedlo vosotras, con sutileza. Emplea el lenguaje corporal para expresarle lo que quieres. Si das con uno medianamente listo, enseguida lo entenderá e irá directamente a por vosotras. Como los buitres que son.-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al día siguiente (Miércoles) no había clase y , por una misión, en dos días tampoco habría. La misión incluía su grupo, el de Tenten y el de Ino.

Tenten y Neji, Ino y Shikamaru, y Sakura y Kakashi juntos en una misión…

.. problema

¿Una misión tranquila y relajada?

Pos va a ser que no.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡Sakura, acaba de un vez- ordenó la voz profunda de Sasuke mientras esperaba con el ceño fruncido a que la chica se acabara de duchar.¡Qué no eres la única que está sucia-

Una misión pegajosa, bien dicho. ¿Por qué cuándo decidía ducharse por las mañanas y lavarse el pelo les tenían que asignar una misión en un pantano? Tres barracones de madera con baño, chimenea, de aspecto acogedor y ocioso para pasar dos días, pero igualmente era asqueroso. Al menos no tenía que acampar. Al menos.

Sakura había quedado pringada de pies a cabeza. Esa era la cuarta vez que se ponía el champú para aclarárselo luego. Odiaba tener el pelo sucio.

¡Ya va, Sasuke, espérate un poco¿no¡Deja de meter presing- le respondió Sakura.

Si hubiera habido esta situación hacia unos años, Sakura hubiera gritado como una estúpida "¡Ya va, Sasuke-kuuuun¡Ahora mismito salgo!". Ahora no. La fiebre Sasuke era algo pasajero. Ella ya se había curado. No era que ahora odiara a Sasuke, ni mucho menos. Era su amigo, su protector, su figura de la fortaleza. Le admiraba muchísimo, siempre lo había hecho. Su relación con él hacía tiempo que se había suavizado, al igual que el carácter que del frío Uchiha, hablaban sin que él huyera ni a ella le salieran corazoncitos de los ojos.

Pero Sakura¿Qué haces ahí dentro¡Llevas una hora-

Aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera ser odioso en ocasiones muy marcadas.

¡Que ya va, Sasuke¡Mira que eres pesado cuando quieres-

El agua caliente seguía mojándola. Adoraba esa sensación. Sus problemas se iban por el desagüe.

�¡Sakura-

Hasta que alguien la devolvía a la realidad de sopetón.

�¡Qué coño pasa-

Oyó los pasos de Sasuke alejándose, se debía haber cansado. Rió.

Hasta que unos "Toc-toc" en la puerta le hicieron parar.

¿Quién hay en la ducha-

Su estomago se revolvió.

Era Kakashi.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mierda¿Dónde está el jabón- maldijo Neji desde la ducha.

¡Y yo qué sé- le respondió Lee desde fuera.

Lee le pegaba aburrido a la pared del barracón, haciendo temblar la casucha con cada patada.

Lee, deja de hacer eso.- le murmuró Tenten.

¡He dicho que quiero el jabón-

¡Y yo quiero un puto apartamento en Los Angeles, y me aguanto-

Callaos, tengo migraña- volvió a murmurar Tenten.

�¡Pero yo quiero mi jabón- gritó con obstinación infantil Neji desde la ducha.

Bah…

Lee salió fuera, estaba cansado de ese par. Tenten tenía mala cara desde que empezó las clases, y Neji estaba insoportable… como siempre.

Tenten con un suspiro de cansancio se dejó caer sobre una butaca. ¿Cómo iba a seducir a ese arrogante? Ya no era igual de frío que siempre. En ese sentido, se había suavizado su carácter. Pero ahora era más arrogante, prepotente.. creído, en una palabra. Menudo carácter más agrio.

¿Pero por qué no está aquí el puñetero jabón- repitió el Hyuga.

¡Y yo que sé, Neji¡Será cosa del destino- le gritó ya harta Tenten.

…eso no ha tenido gracia.-

Neji había bajado el volumen de su voz considerablemente. Cualquier comentario sobre el destino le molestaba en sobremanera. Era tocar una fibra sensible en él. Era curioso después de que él se hubiera pasado media vida gritando a los cuatro vientos la importancia del destino.

Hubiera pedido perdón al chico albino si no hubiera encontrado una cosilla para probarse a sí misma.

El jabón estaba en la butaca de al lado.

Una risa pícara se extendió en su cara y resonó por toda la cabaña.

Neji, dentro de la ducha, alzó una ceja.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La mandíbula de Kakashi casi rozó el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su cara había quedado como el hielo puro, completamente congelada al ver lo que tenía delante.

Sakura, en vez de decir simplemente '¡Soy yo, Sakura!' había ido corriendo a ponerse una rápida sombra de ojos roja y un poco de brillo en los labios, casi cayéndose por el baño y había abierto la puerta con una toalla que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

El pelo largo que le caía chorreando sobre los hombros, la toalla intentando tapar sus curvas (ojo, he dicho 'intentando') y su mirada, solemne. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron cuando vio la cara de Kakashi.

¿Quieres pasar- le preguntó con voz sensual y mirada provocativa.

¿N-n-n-n-nani- eso, a Kakashi, le había parecido que iba con doble sentido.

Que si quieres pasar.-

Los engranajes del cerebro de Kakashi se habían parado momentáneamente.

Loading..

Loading..

¡Coño, loading!

¿P-pero tú ya has acabado? Porque si tú no estás fuera y-yo n.o.. ¡Quiero decir qué…qué….¡Ay, tú me entiendes-

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Desde que me saliste con insultos machistas y retrógrados dejé de entenderte. Bueno… si quieres algo, estaré cerca. Llámame..para lo que quieras. Tú me entiendes¿verdad-

Kakashi intentó no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera ser malinterpretado y entró con pies de plomo al baño. Se miró en el espejo embobado e intentó pensar. Algo coherente. Algo que no fuera Sakura.

"_A ver__...er__… ¡Holanda! Bonito __pais__, muchas vacas… Prados, hay prados¿no? Y campesinos__ y__ campesinas.. __y__ campesinas con el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes… y campesinas con el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes con cuerpo de diosa…. Y campesinas con el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes con cuerpo de diosa y una toalla, llamadas __Sakura__...�¡MIERDA!"_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al parecer, Neji había decidido salir de la ducha para inspeccionar el baño en busca de su jabón de los cojones (NdeY: lo estoy poniendo algo cansino¿ne?) y, toalla en la cintura, intentaba encontrar a esa herramienta del diablo (y herramienta de 'laboratorios _Dove__')._

Estaba palpando la encimera buscandolo cuando la puerta se abrió y Tenten se acercó a él.

�¡Q-QUÉ HACES-

Era un Hyuga, pero tenía pudor.

Tenten extendió la mano hacia él, con una indiferencia impactante, digna de Neji.

Tu jabón.-

Neji tuvo prácticamente medio minuto a Tenten con el brazo extendido hasta que lo cogió e intentó mascullar un gracias. No lo consiguió.

Tenten, con la frialdad de los Hyuga, dio una vuelta alrededor de Neji, se encaminó por la puerta y soltó:

Podrías haberme dado las gracias, no parecía que fueras a sobrevivir sin jabón.- y, a lo siguiente que dijo, se le sumó una sonrisita y la sangre de las venas de Neji se heló.- Y bonito culo.-

Y salió del baño dejando a Neji como una bonita estatua de mármol, clavada en el sitio.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se quitó la ropa todo lo rápido que pudo, dejó para el final la máscara y se metió en la ducha.

�¡Sakura, te saldrán branquias y aletas como sigas ahí más tiempo¿Te has ahogado-

¡No, Sasuke, ahora estoy yo- su voz sonó extrañamente clara sin la máscara.

�¡QUÉ¡Llevo horas esperando a que Sakura acabe de ducharse y cuando lo hace, te pones tú¿Cómo lo has hecho para que saliera-

Magnetismo animal.- dijo con sorna.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Aua, yata.

Buf, este capítulo ha costado, pero creo que ha valido la pena.

La verdad es que Kakashi a penas se ha pronunciado, aunque a eso iba, si no¿en qué va a pensar? Necesito que la campesina Sakura ocupe sus pensamientos de alguna forma XD

Sasuke… sí, hablemos de Sasuke. En todos mis fics lo meto como un cabrón que hace sufrir a Sakura, solo quiero variar un poco. Sé que lo convierto en OOC y que se parece más bien a Naruto pero bueno, no podía meter más dramatismo del que meteré con Kakashi y Sakura,así que sí, es un OOC¿y qué?

¿Algo más? Neji/Tenten. Ha alguien le ha parecido OOC lo de neji? Si, ahora q lo miro, lo es, pero eso se arreglara en los posteriores capitulos, ya que se supone que Neji cambiío después del combate contra Naruto y hay que tener en cuenta q ahora tiene 18 años. Pero no os preocupeis, será Neji de siempre… coming soon.

Ala, dejo de esribir tonterías y os dejo, Muchas gracias por los reviews! La verdad, los reviews son lo unico que me anima para continuar. Quiza ahora tardare un pelin mas xq tengo q perfilar los demas fics (no, no los he abandonado, les tengo mucho cariño)

Se despide, os da gracias y os pide reviews:

**Yuna ****Aoki**

P.d. Lo sabéis? Es necesario que lo repita? Bueno, nunca viene mal: Si no hay reviews no hay historia! (al tanto, esta frase tiene copyright, pedidme permiso XD)


End file.
